


[罗索]Play！

by Unknown01



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: 罗藻已交往设定小藻被虫子咬了会产生幻觉小罗趁机玩了一下 结果收获依赖自己的藻有产乳和幻想中的触手注意！
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 15





	[罗索]Play！

索隆又迷路了。

这次是因为两个小时前商店老板的一句“小哥喜欢喝酒啊，我们岛上的森林里倒是有口天然酒泉十里飘香，不过......”  
“哦。森林是吧！”绿头发的剑士转身就走。  
“要小心那里的毒虫啊！会产生幻觉的！”  
早没了影子。

所以，索隆虽然闻着酒香找到了酒泉但在坐下来喝的时候还是被不知名虫子咬了一口，不过他并不在意，只是想着这酒泉还真是名不虚传。

当嗜酒的剑士喝足了酒准备起身回去时却发现周围的样子已经和刚才不一样了。原本并不太高大茂密的树丛变得光怪陆离遮天蔽日，周围甚至飘起了一层雾，不时传来野兽的低吼.....

++

刚巧也在这停靠补给的罗听闻草帽一伙的消息便直接打算来找索隆。两人确认关系以后到底还是聚少离多，机会难得自然不能浪费。

“啊？索隆当家的不在船上吗？”  
“是啊。又迷路了吧，因为索隆是笨蛋啊哈哈哈哈”  
“......那我去找他吧。”  
“哦！麻烦你了特拉男。”  
“room”医生瘦长的身影瞬间消失，只留下一粒小石子落地。  
“哈哈还真是心急啊，特拉男。”

++

罗去镇上打听了一下这附近哪里能喝到好酒便锁定了索隆的位置，直接移动到酒泉附近。

“谁？”

下落的瞬间原本背对自己的男人便转身握上佩刀警戒地看着自己，过了几秒也没有放松警惕。

“你是眼睛看不见东西了吗，索隆当家的。”看着索隆这个反应，罗推测他目前没法直观地看到自己，甚至是别的东西。

“什么啊。是特拉男啊。可能是因为刚刚被奇怪的虫子咬了吧。”眼前的人瞬间松懈了下来，径直走过来。  
“啊。刚刚还看不见你，不过听到你的声音以后就能看见你了。还是老样子穿着上次那套衣服啊。”

“你在说什么，今天我穿的并不是上次那身衣服。”罗皱了皱眉头，感到事情没有这么简单。“真的能看见我吗索隆当家的。你过来试试看摸我的脸。”

“啊？......哦。”索隆靠得很近，干脆地摸上了医生的脸，顺便又摸了一把下巴上的胡子。呼，分开这段时间倒是对这个触感很是想念。

“你！”罗被突然的调戏吓了一跳，看着突然凑近的脸心悸起来。索隆的脸其实很好看，睁不开的那只眼睛能看到相比普通男人更长的睫毛，因为独眼的关系近距离看东西总是会露出有些迷茫的神情......这小子，总是喜欢这么没有自知的勾引自己啊。

“好好配合！索隆当家的。我是要测试你到底能不能看到我。姑且是摸对了......但你看到的我好像是凭借自己的想象啊。那我说我手上还有只兔子，你看得到吗？”

“哦！真的出现了，兔子。怎么回事，刚刚还没有的......”

“来摸摸兔子吧。”

索隆果真对着罗的手掌抚摸起并不存在的东西，甚至还露出了满足的笑容，“你还真是个毛绒控啊特拉男，现在都随身带着兔子了吗！”

“你也没有资格说我吧。”医生压了压帽子。看来，这个症状还能创造有实体的幻觉，而且非常取决于外界的影响。

“除此以外呢，还有什么不舒服的吗？”

“也没什么，就是身体变得很热。啧，你出现以后变得更明显了。”

罗这才注意到索隆的呼吸变得有些紊乱，脸也有些不正常的潮红。自己手指触碰到滚烫的皮肤对方还下意识轻哼一声。

“room!”医生当机立断发动能力查看剑士的身体状况。

“喂！特拉男你这混蛋不要随便动我身体啊！”

“抱歉了索隆当家的，现在由不得你。不过好在没什么危及性命的副作用，就是激素紊乱造成的致幻罢了。以及，你的身体应该堪比中了烈性媚药，居然现在才渐渐有反应。真是大象一样的身体素质啊。”罗好笑地摸摸索隆挺立的胸肌。

“唔啊——！色狼吗你......啊啊！你身后怎么有大象啊特拉男！快跑啊！”

“shambles”

罗抱起索隆便移动到了森林某处。枝繁叶茂，一看便是平时也无人踏足。

“既然这样，那我先来帮你解决吧，索隆当家的。”

罗脱了外套垫在索隆身下便立刻开始动作，掀起他的衣服露出剑士平日里锻炼得巨大挺立的胸肌，现在松懈着抓起来便柔软如同乳房。用舌尖轻轻舔舐乳头就换来剑士一阵颤栗，任谁都会忍不住坏心眼地重重一吸......

“唔！......别舔我胸啊......哈啊......吸这么用力也......唔啊！”

“嗯？也不会有奶水吗。我知道。倒是索隆当家的，最近有没有想我。看来是想了。”医生性感的嗓音轻笑起来转而吸起另一边已经自己勃起的乳头。一只手伸进索隆裤子里，阴茎前端已经在冒着液体了。

奶、奶水！特拉男这滚蛋在说什么啊！我怎么可能有......唔啊......被吸得好有感觉......

“！”罗嘴里一甜，震惊地抬头看到索隆胸前的两点竟是肿大了一圈，用手指轻轻一挤就有两滴白色的液体从乳孔中渗出。“索隆当家的，你还真是淫乱啊。居然靠着想象自己产奶了吗......”

“哈啊......谁会......产奶啊！啊啊......再用力一点......特拉男！......唔唔......要去了！哈啊！”

索隆被富有技巧地玩弄着乳房，没过多久便颤抖着高潮了。两边的乳头皆是喷出一小股水柱喷在罗的嘴里和身上。这样淫乱的剑士，还真是赏心悦目。

“我......我居然喷奶了......这怎么可能......”

“喷了我一身，叫我等下回去怎么和其他人解释啊索隆当家的。”罗依然不忘逗弄被自己震撼到呆滞的男人，假模假样地看了看自己的衣服，像是真的在为此烦恼一样。

“......可恶！”

“......喂！......特拉男，有什么东西缠在我脚踝上了！”刚刚还在懊恼的剑士突然挣扎着想要起来。

罗转身一看不就是自己外套的绳子因为刚刚的动作碰到了索隆的脚踝。这可有意思了，他按着索隆的脚踝心生一计。

“这绿色的是什么东西......怎么还在蠕动，是触手吗！”

罗的声音突然慌乱起来，也离自己越来越远。可恶，头脑越来越不清醒了，几乎要看不清周围的东西。索隆努力集中精力抬头看到的便是模糊的罗的背影，正在努力砍断缠在他手上的绿色触手。

“喂！罗！......等我......！”  
怎么回事，想要起身脚却没法如愿移动，仔细一看，绿色的触手已经牢牢缠在了自己腿上无法挣脱！  
“索隆当家的！这些触手好像是想找母体孕育下一代。你坚持一下千万别被授精啊！唔！room！”

远处传来的罗的声音急促又狼狈，这家伙已经被缠到这么远的地方去了吗，不会出事吧！

短暂的慌乱了一阵索隆渐渐冷静下来。特拉男的话很强，应该不会有事。我要快点挣脱去帮他才行......  
！  
腿突然被分开了！有什么东西正缠着自己的阴茎，上下撸动。就连后穴也被异物抵着蠢蠢欲动......是绿色的触手，好恶心。

索隆想拿起刀砍断这些东西却瞬间连手都被缠住了无法动弹。后面被打开了...绿色的东西缓缓地进入自己的肉穴，在内壁试探移动着，甚至开始抽插起来。

“哈啊......好恶心......唔啊！”

罗的话又回响在耳边，不能被这些东西受精！那里不会生触手的孩子吧！这恶心的触手，甚至还会让他有难以启齿的快感，真是恶心到想吐。快点，快点回来啊特拉男！

“罗......哈啊......罗！......快回来啊你这混蛋......唔......”

下身的侵犯戛然而止。罗看着这样需要着自己的索隆满足地停下了动作着的手。

“呼......赶上了呢。”医生让人安心的声音终于又在耳边响起，熟悉的身影出现在自己前方。“没事了，我都解决完了，索隆当家的。”

“触手......刚刚进来了，我不想生触手的孩子。特拉男，帮我取出来吧，或者现在肏我吧。”

“room”

罗张开了空间装作细致地替索隆检查完便安抚地给了他一个吻，刚刚经历了这些的剑士也不再别扭，直接搂上了罗的脖子。

“那我就这样进来了，索隆当家的。你身体里没有被留下东西。”  
“啊。”

就着被勾着脖子的姿势，罗心满意足地进入了恋人的身体。不知道是因为还存留的媚药的关系还是因为索隆这次明显的对自己的依赖，甚至感觉连温热的肠壁都迫不及待地粘上来向自己撒娇，罗开始缓缓动起来。

“唔......罗......粗暴一点肏我吧......我准备好了......哈啊......”

“明白了。”抱着身下人的肩膀，罗激烈地抽插起来，“放心，现在抱着你的人是我，索隆当家的。”  
被罗填满的感觉让索隆感到安心，恶心感渐渐消退。正在肏他的，是自己喜欢的人，是特拉男。

“唔唔......我知道......哈啊......罗......啊啊！”

这天绿头发的神经大条的剑士格外的主动，缠着医生要了很多次。

罗决定把今天自己做的事当做秘密，当个幸福的男人。

以及，他不得不承认，酒还真是个好东西。


End file.
